


【折真】何为畏惧（高H）

by Eva_Hiddleston



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 春药预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Hiddleston/pseuds/Eva_Hiddleston
Summary: 所求在侧，他意识到对方终于在自己的生命中任谁也无法夺走，一种心安与满足缭绕在他心头，是何等的舒适自如难以忘怀……他畏惧他。他也爱他。





	【折真】何为畏惧（高H）

“折颜，嗯，折颜……”一声又一声的娇喘混着白真难受的哼咛砸在折颜的耳朵里，挑拨着禁欲近万年的老凤凰。理智让他提气沉住丹田，硬生生压制住有些抬头的欲火，折颜的太阳穴突突的跳着，他感觉当年陪墨渊命悬一线的时候都没有此刻煎熬。面前少年顶着四海八荒第一的容貌纠缠在床上受着情热一波波的折磨，口中一声声唤着自己的名字，好像那是唯一能记住的、唯一想要的。  
白真半趴伏在床上，手脚被仙索捆着，两手背在身后让他没办法抚慰硬挺的玉茎，只能难受的用膝盖蹭着床上下摩擦着，这种隔靴瘙痒式的撩拨反倒没能起到一点安慰，只让他越发的难耐，身上从里到外的发热、发痒，让他怎么蹭都不够，还有更隐秘的某处似乎在淌着水，里面的感受如同有几百只蚂蚁啃食，让白真恨不得有东西捅进去才好。恍惚间他是知道的，折颜在身边，可折颜怎么不帮帮他，他这么难受，折颜怎么舍得他这么难受。边想着，白真就更是委屈，变本加厉的唤着折颜，身上的一层层纱衣早就褪的不见踪影，亵衣松松垮垮的笼在身上随着他的动作露出大半的肩膀，雪白的肩头上泛着发热的粉色还有些散落的青丝，一张白净透着青涩的小脸此时也被情欲折磨出了许多狐族的媚态，轻眯着一双勾人魂魄的媚眼，被咬的红肿的嘴唇轻微张合让人忍不住蹂躏的欲望。

半个时辰前苏陌叶提着软的跟水一样的白真跌跌撞撞的闯进桃林，心虚的说是白真不小心吃了魔族的媚果，而且总是乱摸才不得已困住了手脚。折颜一张万年不变的风骚脸阴的要滴水，一掌把西海二皇子扇出桃林，设了结界就把人放到了床上。连着灌了两碗药这情热硬是没一点消退的势头，魔族的媚果树自父神开天辟地之混沌中就吸附世间情欲，5千年一开花，花开五千年而后结果，媚果入药都是只取十之几分便足以，白真这样子怕不是吃了整个也是吃了半个。  
折颜看着难受的白真心里也跟着揪起来，他的玉面小狐狸何时受过这等的罪，可这罪折颜也是着实无法解，难不成真去找个能泻火的来，折颜一想到他的小狐狸压在别的庸脂俗粉身上无限温存就硬生生捏碎了手里的玉羹匙。  
折颜伸出手想在白真的身上施法，给他降降温，白真满心欢喜的以为折颜终于要碰碰自己，支起一侧的肩膀努力抬头想蹭一蹭折颜的手，白真刚一感受到折颜掌心舒适的微凉就迫不及待的喘出带着勾人颤音儿的呻吟，折颜像是触电一样的收回手，来不及压制自己的欲望折颜的触觉已经开始回忆白真细腻的皮肤还有皮肤上那一层薄汗，冰绸一样思华却炙热的要烫伤他，像是直抵灵魂的诱惑，几近弹崩老凤凰绷紧的理智弦。折颜拼命挣扎着抵制再去抚摸的欲望，而白真则更是委屈，怎么刚舒服了一下就拿走了，被情欲折磨的眼睛酝酿出些泪花，喘息哽咽着说：“折…折颜，碰碰我，嗯~求求你了，你怎么不碰碰我，嗯~啊~折颜。”越来越委屈的腔调还有眼角的泪光，磨得折颜那颗蠢蠢欲动的仙元稳不住根基。  
折颜叹了口气俯身用手抚摸白真的脸，白真按捺不住的亲昵蹭着好不容易求来的手掌，舒服的半启朱唇，气音都带着撩人的魅惑。折颜眼神一暗，不自觉的用拇指轻轻触碰白真肿起来的唇，白真下意识的含住，软软的小舌包裹住侵入的手指，还不经意的唆了唆，这一唆唆的折颜凤躯一震，浑身的血都往身下涌，裹在仙元周围的稳气法术崩的四散，来不及考虑就撩 了长衫俯身压下去，把一脸享受的小狐狸紧紧箍在身上。  
拇指还被白真含在嘴里，折颜也不肯抽出来，就在温热的空间里逗弄小狐狸的舌头，引得含不住的银丝顺着一张一合的嘴角挂在小巧的下巴上，迷颓淫荡又透着处子样的纯真。折颜捏了个决就褪了自己的衣服，白真敏感的肌肤一贴上折颜微凉的身体就忍不住的扭动带着声声喘息，白真略带委屈的嘤咛着：“折颜，我难受，好难受”，折颜换了食指和中指填进小狐狸的嘴里，恶意的夹夹他的舌头，惩罚他不好好含住“乖，再忍一下。”，折颜这话，说给神志不清的小狐狸，更说给一柱擎天的自己。天知道他能忍到现在是何种毅力，但凡耐力差了一点半点，早就撕了身下人的亵衣捅进肖想了几千年的蜜洞，那里此时怕是已经汁水横流受不得半分撩拨了。  
隔着绸料的亵衣，折颜的手附上了小狐狸挺立的分身，拇指恶意的揉弄龟头，惹得小狐狸娇喘连连，四指不轻不重的来回撸动，白真下意识的来回顶着跨操弄着折颜的手掌，折颜的手指在嘴里进进出出活像是蹂躏唇舌的操干，白真上下失守，偏生折颜这时还隔着衣料舔弄肿胀的发硬的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻研磨着挺翘的乳尖手上的力度愈发的重动作越发粗暴，白真顾不得嘴角流下的唾液，一声声的浪叫磨得折颜眼睛发红，白真受不了几下折颜的粗暴便眼前白光一闪交代在了亵裤里。  
释放了一次的白真捡回了些许清明，折颜还压在他身上、埋在他脖颈里细细密密的亲吻着，折颜挺起的炙热就抵在自己的小腹上难以忽视，白真是没少看凡间的戏文，里面倒是有些填了闺阁秘史的画本子，他便是再没受过这等阵仗也是懂得些情事，却因着身上人是折颜而未曾感到一丝一毫的不自在，倒是心安理得的接受，似乎还有了些不满，便软着嗓子哀求着：“折颜，折颜你放开我吧，我想抱抱你。”折颜一滞，抬着一双被情欲烧的猩红的眼睛看向他的小狐狸，小狐狸坦坦然然的看着他，慵懒十足还带了些委屈，激的折颜一时间也没了动作。白真稳了稳神，聚了气挣了仙索，得了自由的两臂迫不及待的笼在身上人的脖子上，亲昵的蹭蹭：“老凤凰，我还难受着呢啊，你怕不是不行了吧？”  
折颜勾了勾嘴角，他养了小狐狸多少年就把自己的欲念囚禁了多少年，一直小心翼翼的原地打转，却没想到他的小狐狸扑到了他面前，还媚态绝伦的娇嗔他，怎么不早点吃了我，语气期艾，神情埋怨——这让他怎么解释?喜欢了那么多年，也忍了那么多年。终是等到了这一天，老凤凰一笑，那四海八荒和往生的悲欢又算得了什么，白真想，这几万年的浮世之后，开天辟地的头一只凤凰又如何，那点敏感的背德的夜不能寐的小心思不还是毁于一夕，淡漠红尘的上神又能怎样，终是归了他北荒白真帝君一世为羁。

“真真，这夜，还长着呢。”折颜低头埋进白真的脖颈见，在锁骨处留恋亲吻，留下一枚枚暧昧的印记，白真被撩拨的只得尽力仰头暴露更多的皮肤，一声声不加控制的呻吟顺着上下晃动的喉结流露出来，勾的折颜一下扯掉白真粘腻的裤子，手掌托上了那团白嫩的软肉，恶意的掐弄留下清晰的指痕。白真到底的未经过人事的，微凉的空气刺激着突然暴露出的下体，一股热流就涌到了脸上，白真撇过头下意识的往上缩了缩身体，却被折颜狠狠的揉捏了臀肉不觉一声惊呼。  
“怎么？这下是谁不行了？”折颜叼着白真的耳垂向耳廓里喷着热气，在白真的娇喘中掰开他的两膝把自己置身其中。  
“折颜，折颜~”白真抵不住敏感的耳朵被撩拨，刚释放过的分身又半硬着抬头和折颜的那根炙热堪堪厮磨，臀下被滚烫的掌心包裹，微凉的风无孔不入，一时间两头受难，却是除了一声声折颜便叫不出什么，两手无力的笼在折颜肩上，说不出想推拒还是拉近，就那么松松的搭着，任着身上人胡作非为。

白真的药劲随着折颜的挑逗一点点往上翻，折颜沿着脖颈一路向下，在乳尖处流连忘返，柔软的唇舌用力碾压着硬硬的乳头，手指掐住另一侧的小豆轻轻拉扯，白真受不住的想推他，却被折颜一个仙决捆了手绑在栏杆上，白真这下是发现折颜真的失去控制了，可药劲顶的他一腔的欲火无处发泄，往日自己都羞于触碰的后穴现在却叫嚣着瘙痒，似乎有什么粘腻的汁水流出来了，挂在裸露的臀瓣上一阵阵发凉，如今折颜就随着他自己的性子玩着，毫无帮自己释放的念头，白真急得扭动，只得胡乱软着嗓子求折颜：“折颜，嗯~阿伯，求你了，别玩真真了，真真难受。”  
白真小的时候还会受着父母的教导在人前唤折颜“阿伯”，后来折颜嫌着把他叫老了不许他叫，白真更是肆无忌惮的直呼其名。折颜怎么也没想到白真这会竟然喊出这个来，语调委屈模样娇嗲，倒活像那个执着于亲自己一口的小孩子。折颜喉结一动，伸手钳住白真的下颌，俯身稳住白真一张一合的小嘴，唇舌间横冲直撞，暴力蛮虐的像是要把身下人吞入腹中，白真被问的没法换气，两条长腿开始努力扑腾却被折颜按住盘上了自己的腰。在白真都开始眩晕的时候折颜终于松开他，轻轻舔弄他红肿的眼睛，柔声又沙哑的说：“真真，真真，醒醒，不醒你就要被我吃掉了，推开我罢，我要控制不住了。”  
白真能感受到身下门户大开，而折颜的炙热正顶在自己最私密的地方，似乎稍一用力就会挤进那个瘙痒难耐的地方，自己的分身抵在折颜的腹部似乎还留了些水痕在那，硬的发疼，这要白真怎么可能推开身上人，而且那个人还是折颜。他陪了万年的老凤凰，如今终于能接近自己藏了万年的心思，他凭什么要推开。  
白真勾着折颜的腰往下沉了沉，下体抵着的铁棒沿着滑腻腻的股沟摩擦了一下，折颜倒抽了一口气抿紧了唇仿佛在尽力压制着什么。唇舌再一次在白真泛着粉色的身体上移动，没有在胸前过多停留就一路向下，在圆润的肚脐处打了个转便俯身含住白真翘起的玉茎，一瞬间白真被前所未有的感官刺激着，舒服的脚趾都微微翘起，一声甜腻变调的呻吟昭示着小狐狸超负荷的快感，引得小狐狸毫无羞耻的抬起腰期待更多的舔弄。折颜用舌间描绘着龟头的形状，小幅度的吞吐，在彻底拔出时发生“啵”的响声，白真也顾不得为如此淫靡的声音脸红，堕落又沉迷的抬起腿，用大腿内侧的嫩肉蹭折颜的发鬓，挺起腰尽力迎合折颜的动作。折颜有些邪恶的微笑，压住白真作乱的腿，用舌头拨弄了下被津液裹得亮晶晶的小白真，噙着笑抬眼看白真，白真后知后觉般意识到自己乱糟糟的脑子里还有些羞耻感，折颜嘴角还悬着一根银丝，白真竟也一时间移不开视线，咬着下唇快哭出来的进退维谷。折颜看着小狐狸楚楚可怜又欲求不满的模样，在心里暗骂一句，压都压制不住的兽欲让他想就这样插进那个粉色的肉缝里，彻底的跟身下人融为一体。折颜提着仅剩的一点理智狠狠的亲吻着白真，指尖在穴口稍转就毫不犹豫的插进去一指，把白真的呜咽尽数堵在唇舌间，折颜现在听不得一点呻吟，那足以让他直接横冲直撞的满足欲望，可是不行，折颜时刻提醒着自己不行。  
折颜的手指劈开白真穴口纠缠的粘膜，一点点摸索、勾曲，剩余的四指刮着白真泛红的会阴，白真被铺天盖地的快感淹没的无法喘息，像是濒死的鱼儿一样疯狂的吮吸折颜的舌头，折颜就着蜜穴的汁水插入第二根手指，白真被插得几乎忘了呼吸，阴茎微微颤动着像是即将释放，白真的手被绑着无法触碰分身，只能小声哭喊求折颜让自己释放，折颜细细密密的吻着白真的下巴，埋在肉穴里的两根手指来回扩张前进着，在碰到某一处的软肉时引得身下人浑身一颤。白真感觉眼前有白光闪过，尖叫着想为滔天而来的快感找一个发泄之处，却被禁锢着没法释放，折颜艳红色的仙法箍在白真粉色的阴茎底部，白真难受的眼泪扑簌簌的落，扭动的身体哀求着，折颜无视了小狐狸的努力仔细的舔掉白真脸上的泪水，抽出手指，把白真两条腿架在弯起的胳膊上，一挺身就把分身埋进了一半。白真本就高潮不得释放又被比手指不知粗大多少倍的炙热捅入，浑身的感官像是被放大了数倍，眼睛直往上翻像是要灵魂出鞘了般，折颜也不好受，就算有足够多的汁水，只两指的扩张根本不够白真的小穴容纳他的粗大，挺进了一半的分身被温软的肠壁纠缠推挤，欲拒还迎，咬的他头皮发麻，止不住的想一入到底。折颜压着白真的腿，俯身碾磨白真持续哭叫的唇，隐忍的说：“真真，乖真真，松一点，让我进去就给你射。”白真恍惚的摇着头，断断续续的哭噎着：“难受，阿伯，难受。”下身无意识的放松括约肌，折颜咬着白真弧度好看的脖颈，用力挺身，整根没入，一瞬间收了仙法，白真肩膀猛地一抖无声尖叫着射出来，他的阴茎抖动着，白色的浊液全喷射在折颜的腹部，还有些溅到了自己的下颌。持续了许久的高潮让白真不自觉的收缩后庭，紧紧的吸着折颜的分身，折颜度秒如年的忍耐等待着白真结束高潮，额头的青筋都爆了起来，若他不是活了几十万年的远古上神，怕是早就把持不住的交代在了小狐狸身里。  
等到白真终于脱力般的摊在床褥里，折颜怜惜的舔了舔被自己咬出印子的脖颈，臂上用力勾起白真瘫软的腿，白真下意识缩了缩穴口，折颜的眼神更暗了，克制不住的大力操干起来，白真刚从一次余韵中缓过神来就被拖进了有一次沉沦，无法控制的呻吟从嘴里流出，前后的耸动迫使他攥紧栏杆，眼角的泪水不受控制，看的折颜根本停不下自己肆虐的动作。折颜的分身一路破开痉挛的肠肉蹭着让白真尖叫的那点插到肠道的最深处，每次都整根的没入拔出，不加碾磨那点却折磨的白真一声声哀鸣，也不知是叫着慢一点还是快一点，到最后都变成了一声声连不上气音的折颜。  
大开大合间折颜重重的咬上了樱桃核一样的乳头，被折叠的惊人的腰线使折颜几乎又进入了一个新的深度，穴里的嫩肉痉挛着吸吮里面的性器，白真沙哑的嗓子发出声急促的尖叫，未经触碰的性器晃动着喷出了精液，几乎尽数喷洒在了自己的胸膛上，快感来的太快抬举了，白真双眸张的极大，泪水迅速聚集、滑落，浑身都泛着熟透的红色。折颜没耐力等白真缓过来，掐住白真的胯骨重重的再撞进去，撑平了穴口的每一丝褶皱，用自己的纹理碾压摩擦白真敏感的穴道，把白真困在高潮的浪尖上下不来，半软的性器硬生生的又挤出两股白浊。折颜没法顾及太多，把白真的腿架在肩上，两臂撑在白真两侧，打桩一样粗暴的插入，每次撤到穴口再狠狠的整根没入，折颜几乎操红了眼，这种姿势让折颜进入的极深，让白真感觉整个内脏都在受到推挤，白真被这种推拒不开而极致折磨的快感逼的发疯，几乎没经过不应期就又硬起来的阴茎却什么都射不出来，他甚至没有力气哭喊挣扎，只能小声的啜泣呜咽，被狠狠的碾过前列腺让白真再次绷紧身体抖动着，折颜残忍的用拇指摩擦硬的颤抖的阴茎上的小孔，这让白真控制不住的尖叫，折颜狠狠的碾磨着顶端，身下又深又狠的律动，白真哭叫着：“停下，折颜，我受不了了，我射不出来，折颜。”折颜搅弄着穴里蓄满的蜜液，直冲着让白真销魂的那点撞过去，然后一股烫人的炽热喷洒在白真体内，顷刻间，白真嘶哑的尖叫，几股黄色的尿液从阴茎喷出，被白真颤动的身体淋撒的到处都是，又一次的高潮，白真终于眼前一黑晕了过去。  
折颜伏在白真身上，温柔的吻过他的唇，小心翼翼的撤出半软的阴茎，下身的小洞一时间无法完整闭合，粉嫩的肉缝已经变得嫣红，被操熟的可口，白浊缓缓的顺着红色的穴口流出，淫靡的发指。  
折颜给白真做好了清理，靠在床头描摹着怀中人的睡眼。一晃都两万年了，折颜甚至回忆不起来十里桃林没有小狐狸的时候自己是怎么生活的，想想应该是不想再记得了，也罢，忘记更好。

折颜和东华不一样，东华总是闹着嚷着要逆天命而行，当真遇上天命难违就赴死般的想着同归于尽一了百了；折颜不行，折颜不探天命，更不畏天命，他活了悠悠十几万年最不屑的便是昭问天命，世人皆说他一念成魔，那他便做个淡漠红尘的画中仙，四海八荒干他何事，他就守这桃林十里。直到桃林里多了那个小狐狸，淡漠了半生的折颜上神算是终于明白何为畏惧，那是想把对方护在那是想把对方护在怀里安然无恙的担忧，是想把对方寸寸融进骨血的占有，是难舍对方一人艰难的心疼，是压抑欢欣本能的隐忍……而如今，所求在侧，他意识到对方终于在自己的生命中任谁也无法夺走，一种心安与满足缭绕在他心头，是何等的舒适自如难以忘怀……  
他畏惧他。  
他也爱他。  
这二者中蕴含着一种多么复杂难言的灵犀，它们好像无一日不是相伴的，又好像从未有关联过。它们都难以被定义，却又都是一件普世间行之皆可的准则。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的宝宝去Lofter评论下哦


End file.
